Element of Home
by Half-Blood Metamorphmagus
Summary: In the Easter Holidays in his Uncle Alphard's house, Regulus Black recalls old memories, his home and his greatest love: Flying. For a challenge at LJ. R&R please!


**Disclaimer – **I think it's clear that I am not J., that Harry Potter & co. don't belong to me and that I am a mere author who is bored and decided to write a little One Shot using Harry Potter's characters. Please, don't sue me.

**A/N – **This One Shot is to a LiveJournal community challenge, A Different Kind of Description (a_d_k_o_d) that I wrote when I was bored.

Enjoy!!!

_(And review in the end, please)_

*******

**Element of Home.**

Regulus Arcturus Black was sitting under a tree in one of the fields from the properties his family owns, this one was owned by one of his favorite uncles, Alphard Black, who secretly gave Sirius his motorbike, but of course, Regulus would never tell a soul about it, since he wasn't even supposed to know.

Something he always wondered was why Sirius always had this love for motorbikes, to the point of having a picture of James Dean on a gorgeous one in his bedroom...

Either way, Regulus liked it there, it was calm and peaceful unlike Grimmauld Place.

"Grim and Old", another thing he'll never tell a soul is that he agreed on that one with Sirius when he mumbled it under his breath when he was in his Second Year at Hogwarts while he was looking at their father Orion doing some dressage trotting with their Uncle Alphard and Aunt Lucretia in the Easter Holidays and heard his mother Walburga talking to someone else whose identity was beyond them at the moment, probably Druella Black née Rosier, their _sweet_ Aunt, mother of their famous crazy little cousins Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda, just like today.

But the view of the mountains was breathtaking in the morning with the birds singing and flying around, in their own little and beautiful dance only done by them. How he missed flying, mankind's most undying ambition since as long as anyone can possibly remember.

It's only been one week since he caught a Snitch, but for him it looked like years, years of lack of adrenaline, of lifelessness, of no sweet feeling of the air hitting his face and tenderly playing with his hair and clothes, just like a lover with their other half. Without flying, he was incomplete, dead and alone in a world that wasn't his home.

He remembered a time when he already had the Snitch in one of the trainings but the others weren't paying him attention because of a fight between one of the Chasers and a Beater (who was actually swinging his Bat at his side while advancing on the Chaser) and he took the chance and flew over to the Forbidden Forest.

Once he was there, it was bliss. There were no magical creatures around (he made sure to look around anywhere he went and keep an iron grip on his broom in case there was a sudden attack, he might be a bit strange, but he was no fool) and the trees were amazing, it was all his favorite colour: Green.

Contrary to Popular belief, Regulus did not decorate his room in Green and a Silver Grey because of his Hogwarts House, but because they were his favorite colour: Green like the trees, the grass and sometimes the sea, it was the color of hope in his mind. And Silver Grey, because of the moon, his eyes and the clouds in the sky when they are full and about to rip through the sky and bathe everyone in it's wonderful water. He loved the rain and thunderstorms, the sound of the rain pounding in the window and the flashes of the lightning calmed him down even in his most angry state, and they were an amazing sight, and so like him in spirit.

He also liked to play the Drums, he could remember so clearly when Sirius found out about that.

Of course they were at Hogwarts, Regulus was in his first year and they were in the Room of Requirement in the last week before Summer and somehow Regulus had gotten himself lost after curfew. How he managed that at those hours was beyond Sirius, who looked like he appeared out of nowhere and looked at Regulus with a weird look and then got him to the Room without asking him what he was doing at such a time, but he knew Sirius wouldn't let it go so easily, as the next holidays proved him. But he never gave a proper answer, simply because not even Regulus himself was sure how that happened.

And so they stood there, alone in the comfortable Green and Red clad room, with a portrait of a Lion at one side and a photograph of an Eagle at the other, making Sirius look at Regulus with an even weirder look than the last one.

'I like Eagles.' He told to his older brother. shrugging.

'That's curious, coming from a Slytherin."Sirius said, still looking at Regulus with a weird look.

'I didn't choose to be in Slytherin, and I like Eagles anyway.'

'You didn't chose to be a Slytherin?' The look morphed into one of awe.

'No, I wanted to be a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, I never thought I'd be a real Slytherin.'

'That's... surprising.' Sirius said, shock clear in his face as he gave Regulus a searching look. 'Why didn't you want to be in Slytherin?'

'I don't know, I just never really thought of me as one. Maybe I had such a strong ambition and was so cunning to try to be one that I eneded up in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw.'

'Why did you want to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?'

'I wanted to be in Ravenclaw because I wanted to be smarter and have more knowledge, I always liked Ravenclaw.'

'And Gryffindor?'

'Um...' Regulus said, finding his shoes amazing all of a sudden.

'Reg?' Sirius said, sitting beside Regulus in the Black couch - the only one both of them agreed on. 'What is it?'

'Because I didn't want you to hate me and wanted to be with you.' He softly whispered, his vision blurring.

'Reg... I...'

'I know you hate me Sirius, you don't need to lie.' Regulus said, looking up to the reflection of his eyes in his brother, not bothering the tears falling down his face any longer. 'We both know you hate me because I'm a Slytherin.'

'Don't hate you.' Sirius said, not meeting Regulus' eyes.

'Look in my eyes and say it.'

Silence.

'I don't hate you Reg.' Sirius said at last looking at his brother square in his eyes after the long pause of thought. 'I guess never did. You could be a right pain in the ars-'

'Sirius!' Regulus laughed.

'What? We're not at our house anyway.' He grinned.

'Still.' Regulus smiled. 'I think you shouldn't swear.'

'Fine then, I will refrain from do so in your oh, so glorious company.'

'Whatever.'

'As I was saying, you might be a right pain in the _leg_..' He said, emphasizing the last word, making Regulus snicker. '...but I can't stop loving you anyway, brother.'

'Really then?' Regulus asked, hope filling his eyes. 'You don't hate me?'

'Hell no.' Sirius said, holding out a hand to his brother. 'High five.'

'High five it is then.' Regulus said, high-fiving his brother before grasping his hand quickly and pushing him towards him with a smirk. 'And a hug as well.'

'Wow, that was fast.' Sirius said in his brother's hair. 'Never tell James this, but have you tried out for Seeker? You're pretty good.'

'No, I haven't. Maybe I'll do so next year.' Regulus said thoughtfully into Sirius' arm.

'I think you should. I remember every time you used to catch the things I threw at you as if they were nothing.'

'Yeah, it pissed the crap out of you.' Regulus said, smiling fondly at the memories.

'Look who's swearing now!'

'We're not at our house anyway.' Regulus grinned, looking at his brother in amusement.

'You're too young to swear.'

'Says the boy who swore under his breath when he failed to hit his little brother's leg with his father's quill when he was six.' He replied, backing away in the couch.

'I can't believe you still remember that!'

'Of course I did, from then on I started practising catching things with Kreacher every afternoon.'

'So that's why you always got out of your room like you've run three miles everyday!'

'Yep.'

'Well, you sure would be good in Ravenclaw...'

'I know, the sorting hat said so.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, he told me I belong to either Ravenclaw or Slytherin anyway, and he put me in the one he thought would be better for me. Apparently he must have heard those howlers mum sent you after your sorting, I know I did.'

'How?'

'Mum did it in the living room while I was under the desk trying to find my quill.'

'Why were you trying to find your quill under the table in the living room? You don't stay there long.'

'I was drawing Kreacher. And I needed light, I think mum didn't notice me.'

'It must've looked terrible if mum was there.'

'It was.' He laughed, with Sirius joining in.

Sirius then had offered to give him a cup of fresh lemonade with ice from the kitchen because he needed to walk and move around a bit, so he went and bought him the cup. A few minutes later he went out again because he forgot to bring some snacks, and when he returned to give him a sandwich he found Regulus playing the drums, he asked him with an awed look if he was alright, or that perhaps he had put too much ice in his lemonade and it freezed his brain, making it work in weird and twisted ways.

Those were the times, when they were still together and united. But then things started to change once they started to grow up. Sirius was getting more rebellious, less believing of the Purebloods and more protective of the Muggle Borns, things that Regulus didn't agree on.

That was what lead him to support the Lord Voldemort, "worship the devil", in Sirius words. But that was unimportant, all Regulus wished was to give wizards their freedom, the world, so that he could fly and do magic freely around wherever he wanted without concerning with the State of Secrecy.

Everyone could call him weird, but it was the truth.

The birds' musical has ended, and soon it was twilight, his favorite time to fly.

Getting up, Regulus went into the house and grabbed his broom (which he always bought with him in these travels), and as he passed through the garden, he looked in the distance where the sun was setting down, ready for another night of rest and peace, and so Regulus mounted his broom, kicked off the ground and flew around the property.

He was having that feeling again, and this time it was great, for it was a warm day and he loved flying with the air in that temperature, he felt light, free. Around him two birds flew around each other, singing their melody again around Regulus, making him company while the rest was a mere memory a great distance away from him.

It was his element, the air was the only element that he could identify himself with, like his personality, it was stormy and alive with a flame of it's own.

And so he was back.

He was home.

__

_(Review please!)_


End file.
